As anyone who performs a great deal of physical work will attest, nothing beats having the proper tool for a job. The proper tool can save time, money, produce a higher quality work product, reduce equipment damage, and provide for increased worker safety. Each field of physical work has its own type of specialty tools, each of which performing a specialized task. One (1) such field is high voltage work in the electrical industry. As one can imagine, the risk of electrocution when working around live equipment is ever present and extremely high. To ensure workers' safety, it is paramount that all surfaces they touch, or are likely to come in contact with, are at the same potential or voltage. Also, the high voltage nature of nearby lines can induce dangerous voltages even in de-energized lines. In most cases, workers attach to nearby structures using spring clamps or bolt clamps to ensure there safety. However, often times these connections are not low resistance and in other cases are even non-existent, thus sacrificing worker safety. Accordingly, there exists a need for a means by which high reliability and low resistance grounding connections can be provided for equipotential grounding used in high voltage work. The use of the equipotential grounding tool provides enhanced grounding ability for workers performing maintenance or repair work around high voltage lines in a manner which is not only quick, easy, and effective, but vastly improves safety.